As high-voltage and high-energy density batteries, for example, Li ion batteries are known. The Li ion battery is a cation-based battery utilizing Li ions as the carrier. Meanwhile, as anion-based batteries, fluoride ion batteries utilizing fluoride ions as the carrier are known.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses an electrochemical cell (fluoride ion battery) provided with a cathode, an anode, and an electrolyte that can conduct an anion charge carrier (F−), and a fluoride of lanthanoid is exemplified as an example of a material of the anode.
Patent Literature 1 is a literature related to a liquid-based battery.
Also, Non-Patent Literature 1 discloses a fluoride ion battery using Ce as an anode active material and La1-xBaxF3-x (0≤x≤0.15) as a solid electrolyte.